Letters in Detention
by penelopestapestry
Summary: <html><head></head>What did Lisbon write in her letters to Jane while he was in detention in Austin? Those letters were returned unopened to her so what happened to them?</html>
1. Chapter 1

Letters in detention.

AN A lot of really good stories have been written using the fact that Lisbon kept Jane's letters from South America, in that special box and now they are a couple he finds this. I loved the re-boot, well until a certain "He who should not be named" put in an appearance but I wondered what happened to Lisbon's letters to Jane, the ones she wrote to him while he was in detention at the FBI. I believe these were returned unopened to her just before Fisher arrived in Cannon River. My apologies to other writers; if you have already addressed this, but the idea won't go away so hope you will enjoy reading this little fic of mine.

Disclaimer: Of course I do not own the Mentalist

**Chapter 1**

Her trip back to Washington had been equally as well organised by the FBI as had her unexpected and unwanted trip to Austin. Once Jane had been led to detention she was taken down to the entrance, thanked for her attendance, handed an envelope containing her air ticket and then shown by Cho to an official car waiting outside.

"Good to see you Cho, I'm glad you're well."

"Good to see you too, Boss."

She smiled at him,

"I'm not your boss any more, just Lisbon. Just Lisbon will do fine," she added with just a hint of sadness for times past. She detected a slight upward curve of Cho's lips and smiled again.

He opened the car door for her and shook her hand, "Keep safe, Chief Lisbon."

"You too, Cho." Then he was gone, back into the glass and steel … aquarium. That was what it looked like; a giant aquarium with hundreds of fish swimming around inside it.

It was dark and raining when she finally opened the door to her home. Well, that was not unusual; it rained a lot and she had begun to get used to it. Rain tended to dampen the enthusiasm of the petty criminals of Cannon River in Washington State. She just hoped that no one would drink too much then get into their pickup to drive home and misjudge the road.

Leaving her shoes in the porch and hanging her jacket on the pegs, she walked through the lounge, turned on the fire, found a bottle of red wine in the kitchen and with a generous glass full in her hand, sank into the cushions of her sofa with a heavy sigh.

He'd done it again! Fifteen months after she'd finally found somewhere to call home… and he'd turned her world upside down… **again**. Apparently he'd demanded her presence at the other end of the country … and she'd gone. Well to be honest the FBI didn't give her a choice, sending her a ticket for the next available flight to Austin and informing her a car would drive her from the airport to headquarters, without telling her why she was required to be there. She'd guessed it had something to do with Jane, but they knew as much as she did if not more.

She knew he was alive; he had written to her and had the letters delivered through Sam and Pete. She smiled as she remembered Danny turning up one day, dressed as a delivery man, complete with uniform and driving an official truck for the matching company. He had insisted to Henry that he had to hand the parcel in person to Chief Teresa Lisbon, demanding her signature before he would go. She didn't like to think how he came by the uniform and truck. Best not to know!

"Open it when you're on your own, Chief," he whispered to her, when he realised she had recognised him. Then winking at her, he disappeared.

"Just like Jane," she said to herself as she went into the office and closed the door. What she found in the parcel was the shell which she placed carefully on her desk.

Was it only two weeks ago that she had been visited by Supervisory Agent Dennis Abbott to question her about Jane yet again? She had been honest with him to a point;

"I don't know where he is."

She recalled Abbott picking up the shell from her desk and talking about the sound of the sea. She wanted to snatch it away from his grasp and hold it close. It was after all, the only object she had that Jane had touched and sent to her since he had run away, but instead she kept her arms folded tightly and a hopefully stony expression on her face. In that moment she knew that Abbott was on to him and also knew she should have taken the shell home but somehow it had comforted her to know that Jane thought to send it to her and she often glanced at it during the day and smiled to herself. She had even found herself listening to the sound of the sea, imagining Jane walking along a beach and finding the shell, packaging it up and sending it to her. Now she hugged herself and curled up on her sofa in an attempt to comfort herself.

Putting her empty glass down she glanced at her book shelf where the box of his letters sat; so personal yet giving nothing away; rather like their author, tantalisingly close but keeping his distance. As though pulled by an invisible force she found herself moving to the bookcase, stretching her hand out and carrying the box back with infinite care to the sofa. She lifted the lid and carefully ran her fingers across the edges of the papers. The first letter, the one she knew by heart seemed so fragile now, the edges worn where it had been folded and re-folded so many times.

"_Dear Lisbon,…"_

"_I miss you…"_

Abbott had traced him through the letters, and Jane must have known the risk. Why had he sent so many? Abbott had tracked him, hunted him, brought him back then sent for her and she had gone. Dammit; didn't he know they had all moved on; they had no choice. Wayne and Grace, Cho… of course. Abbott knew but Jane didn't, how could he in his self-imposed exile.

She had loved receiving those letters and reading about his new life, yet all the time, he probably had very llittle idea what had happened to her and the team. She frowned as she remembered those months after Red John was killed and she and the team bore the brunt of Abbott's investigations and accusations. She could tell Jane a thing or two about that; but not now. Teresa smiled to herself; she had missed him too, and although he was back and being offered a new life, doing what he did so well, she knew he was a creature of habit. That must be why he had told Abbott that he must give Teresa a job. Perhaps when he wrote the list of demands, he hadn't realised she had a job in LE already. That decided her; she would write to Jane in detention and tell him about her new life so that he could be reassured that she had a good job and had moved on. That way he could accept Abbott's offer and… five years wasn't really that long. Any communication would no doubt be screened so she would have to stay uncontroversial but she would write; starting tomorrow.

The next morning on her way to the office she stopped off at the general store and looked through the postcards of the town;

"Morning Milly. How are you today?"

"Fine Chief Lisbon and you?"

"I'm good thank you."

"How was your trip to Austin, Chief? Successful? You must be tired it's a fair distance from here."

Lisbon smiled to herself; everyone must know about her trip and the FBI showing an interest in Cannon River all of a sudden.

"Yeah, I met an old …. colleague… and … friend while I was there."

She had been led to a bland, windowless office with absolutely no character, when suddenly the door opened and the sun came into the room. A tanned Jane with his beautiful smile, his laughing eyes and his warm embrace, a beard of sorts, that awful shirt and his assurance that everything would be fine as though the last two years hadn't happened. A brief meeting with Abbott then, a few minutes later he was led away to the detention cells by a woman agent. He had called her Kim and she corrected him,

"Agent Fisher."

Lisbon saw Jane pause for a second. He actually seemed at a loss for words before repeating,

"Agent Fisher."

Lost in her own thoughts as she looked through the rack of postcards, Lisbon realised Milly was waiting for her to continue;

"Oh! We didn't really have much time to talk but … I thought I'd send him a picture of the town. He's just come back from … some exotic beach resort, somewhere and I doubt that he'll ever be able to get up here." She stopped herself, "Sorry, Milly, must get to the Office. This one will do fine."

It was a general scene of the main street with the mountains encircling the town. It must have been taken from Police Headquarters so that was appropriate. Paying quickly for the card, she hurried on into work, knowing that Milly would no doubt be spreading the information she'd just learned about their Police Chief's visit to the FBI. Thankfully it was a quiet day, and she was able to leave for home a few minutes early, having completed all her paperwork and tidied her desk…several times.

"I'm a bit tired after all that travelling," she told Henry, "I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Night, Chief."

Safely home, postcard, paper and pen ready, large mug of strong coffee steaming on the table, she started.

"_Cannon River,_

_07/15/2013_

_Dear Jane,_

_We didn't really have time to talk yesterday so I thought I would send you a picture of my new home town. As you can see it is quite small; very small really, certainly compared to Sacramento but probably large compared to your home for the last two years. _

_The postcard picture was taken from outside the Police building. I moved here fifteen months ago now and have settled in well. I have a small house with a garden which I get to work in and relax in at weekends and summer evenings. No more late nights or even early mornings so far. I might even get a dog and start walking more; a dog would love walking in the mountains._

_I've been in to the school to talk to classes about being an officer of the law, but I don't think many children think of that as a career round here. Most families are farmers with just a few professionals who work in the city during the week and return home for weekends. The crime rate is very low which the town is proud of and of course that makes my job easy._

_You know now that Abbott read your letters so I can talk about them. They described your safe haven so clearly, there were times when I could imagine being there at the market and by the ocean and I feel I know the two ladies at the post office. The shell is beautiful and I keep it on my desk but Abbott knew you had sent it so I am sorry that your letters helped him find you. I don't know that I can describe my home here as well as you would but I will try next time I write."_

She took a swig of her coffee and re read what she had written. There was nothing there that Abbott didn't already know, but it wasn't everything that she wanted to say…

"_It was good to see you yesterday, it really was, but I don't know whether to be pleased or annoyed at your return and what on earth was that list on a napkin? Of course, I'm glad you're well because I have missed you…but I'm not sure if you're safe and I'm still puzzled by my having to come to Austin. I have a job already. Life is good here. Keep safe Jane, listen to what Abbott is saying and perhaps one day you'll be able to visit Cannon River. It is a beautiful place, and I think you'd appreciate the peace and quiet."_

No harm in what she had written so how to end the letter…

"_Lisbon."_ She concluded.

Wrapping the sheets of paper around the postcard, she slid them all into an envelope and thought for a moment before addressing it.

_Mr Patrick Jane_

_FBI Field Office_

_Austin_

_TX. _

She looked the zip code up on her computer and added it.

She smiled to herself as she decided she couldn't really put; "c/o Supervisory Agent D. Abbott" or "Detention Centre" on the envelope. It was tempting though and Jane might appreciate the irony.

"I hope you enjoy reading that Abbott."

Next morning the letter started its journey to Austin.


	2. Chapter 2

Many thanks to **DaboGirl, MichaellaD**, **Make-mine-a-kiaora, Hayseed Socrates** and **shallowdweller **for your positive and encouraging comments. Also to those who are following; I hope Chapter 2 lives up to your expectations

**Michaella D** the comment about Lisbon's letters is at the start of Green Thumb when Fischer arrives in Cannon River and says Jane is still in detention. Lisbon's response is "I know. You won't deliver my letters." I took a bit of a liberty in presuming that they were returned to sender.

**Chapter 2**

Life returned to its normal slow, peaceful pace in Cannon River. No more calls or visits from FBI personnel to confuse Henry, but Lisbon also received no reply to her letter and that surprised her in some ways. She hoped, no, expected to be informed if Jane accepted the job offer from Abbott. After all the FBI had pestered her when they were looking for him and had dragged her all the way to Austin when they did find him. She suspected it was because Jane had said they had to, or he wouldn't come back. She didn't even know exactly where he had been.

The general everyday events of the occasional stolen bicycle or farm machinery, straying animals in the Main Street and the local drunk driver were dealt with easily. She had a lot of time for reading now in the quiet of her office and was up to date with all the latest information for Police Chiefs. She'd spent the afternoon visiting one of the outlying farms to meet the new owners and check everything was fine. Just like on all the other such visits she was made to feel welcome, offered more cups of coffee than even she could drink, along with home-made cookies, and this time… muffins. She couldn't help think about Jane when she was offered the muffins; she must write him about that. Returning home that evening, she once more wondered why she hadn't heard anything from him. Austin was a couple of hours ahead and she suspected Abbott worked late so a call was in order; she still had Abbott's card from his visits before Jane returned.

"Supervisory Agent Abbott please."

"Your name please," a woman's voice replied, "and the nature of your business?" She must be through to the main switchboard, Lisbon thought.

Lisbon took a deep breath; "I'm Chief Teresa Lisbon from Cannon River in Washington State and I would like to talk to Agent Abbott about… a confidential matter."

"I'll see if he is still here,… putting you on hold."

There was a short pause and then Agent Abbott's warm but guarded voice came on line.

"Good evening, Chief Lisbon. You want to speak about a confidential matter?"

She took a deep breath; "I'd like to know how Patrick Jane is, please."

"He's in detention."

"I know, that's **where** he is, but I am asking you, **how** he is. Is he well?"

"Our detention cells are reasonably comfortable although I can't speak from personal experience, and I can report that he is well. Should he require medical assistance at any time that will be provided of course. Is that all, Chief Lisbon?"

From Abbott's tone, Lisbon knew the conversation was ended and that Jane had not accepted Abbott's deal. She opened her mouth to ask another question but all that came out was,

"Thank you, Agent Abbott."

"Well, that could have gone better," she found herself saying to the now dead line.

She put the phone down and immediately took the sheets of paper out of the cupboard.

"_Cannon River,_

_07/25/2013_

_Dear Jane,_

_I phoned Abbott today as I hadn't heard from you. I wanted to know if you are well. Apparently, you are, but that is the only information he would give me. _

_I visited some newcomers at a farm today and with the coffee came… muffins. They were choc chip; no blueberry or cranberry to be seen, but I thought of you. Life is indeed good here."_

"Remember, Teresa, you're making sure he knows you've moved on. Don't go back to the past!" she said to herself and paused before returning to her letter.

"_I thought you might like to know how I got here; the retired chief, Mike Bennett, is a friend of Virgil's which explains it all really._

_Virgil and May are still together and they were very kind to me… and the team after everything went… well… you know. I wasn't able to work, none of us were and we were all too well known in California. Other LE officers were suspicious of us so I must admit for a while I did wonder what I was going to do."_

That was a bit of an understatement. Lisbon stopped writing as she remembered the painful memories of the aftermath of their hunt for Red John, and the web of corruption that was the Blake Association was slowly uncovered. She and all her Team had been looked on as pariahs instead of heroes, treated as lepers by others in LE. She remembered how just two years ago she had been thrown out of the job she loved, despite what she and her team had achieved. She and they were considered unemployable despite being damn good, honest detectives. Her department had been physically ripped apart, colleagues removed from their positions despite their honesty and then suddenly she was summoned to what had been Bertram's office and addressed coldly by a suited official whose name she didn't recognise, couldn't remember and didn't really want to know;

"Thank you for coming today, **Miss** Lisbon, please take a seat." Her heart sank at the way he addressed her.

"Thank you, Sir."

"As you know, Miss Lisbon, the CBI has been disbanded following the discovery of a network of corruption. The thorough and now completed investigations of the FBI, under Supervisory Agent Abbott, have concluded that you yourself have been cleared of all charges and a note has been made in your record regarding your role in helping to uncover the corruption. However concerns have been expressed with regard to your methods and also your obvious reluctance to support the agencies involved in the final apprehension of a certain serial killer. The disappearance of your former consultant is also a matter of concern and all efforts will be made to apprehend him. Is there anything you want to say about that?"

"No, Sir."

"Obviously we will compensate you generously for the last few months and hope that you will find this settlement useful in your future career."

"Future career, Sir?"

"The Sacramento Police Department is being completely re-organised" he explained in a patronising tone, "and there will be no position available for yourself. I'm sure you understand how difficult it would be for your new colleagues to work with you or for you, knowing the events that led to the disbanding of the CBI. I'm equally sure that you will find a position in another force, outside California where perhaps you are less … should we say… well known."

Her heart had sunk at that point, she felt sick and was sure that she was shaking. Everything gone in a moment. Everything she had worked so hard for…

"I'm sorry, Sir, my team, Agents Cho…?"

"Your former colleagues have already been spoken to and they have received what we hope they consider appropriate compensation for the loss of their positions. Their records also state that they are in no way involved in the Blake Association and contain a note about their part in its investigation and discovery. What they choose to do now is nothing to do with us."

Lisbon was shocked, but for the life of her couldn't find anything to say.

"I think that concludes our meeting, Miss Lisbon and please rest assured that we **will** find Mr Jane and bring him back to face the serious charges against him. Are you sure you have nothing to say about that?"

"I have nothing to say, Sir," she said with total honestly, "I don't even know if he's still alive."

"Thank you, Miss Lisbon. That will be all."

Lisbon stood up knowing that she should say thank you and shake the hand of the nameless suit, but she couldn't bear to so she strode out of the office, head held high; walked purposefully out of the building to her car and then drove back to her apartment. Front door firmly locked behind her, she took out the bottle of tequila from the back of her kitchen cupboard, and unable to stop the flow of tears, bitter tears for what she had lost, drank herself into oblivion. This had been the pattern of her life until one morning a phone call from Virgil interrupted her solitude and the next day he came round with the application forms for her current position. He even stood over her while she filled them in and then took her out for dinner. May went to the store and stocked her cupboards and fridge up with healthy food, along with giving her a fairly strong talk about the perils of alcohol. It did the trick and now here she was, a respected member of a small but friendly community. Yes, life was… good.

Jane didn't need to know all this, well… not just yet, so after making another strong mug of coffee, she went back to her letter writing. Yes, life was… good… now.

"_I see the ex-chief quite regularly; he comes into the office for a coffee once a month and tells me about the history of the families who have lived here for generations. He's been very helpful, especially when I first came here and didn't know anyone; introduced me to the "important" members of the community. I'll tell you about them another time._

_Virgil and May came to stay with Mike not long after I got here and we spent a lot of time together, talking. I think they were making sure I was settled; May worked in the garden with me and helped me choose the right plants for the different borders after all I haven't got a clue. I do have an apple tree, it looks quite old, but I'm not sure I'm up to cooking apple pie yet! Last year I gave the apples to Milly who runs the general store and she made all sorts of things with them. Her apple cake was really good. I haven't had a garden since I was a child, never had time, but here everything grows pretty well, or at least the plants May chose do. The next fine day, I'll take some photos and send them to you; I know you like plants and flowers. Their last day here; Mike took Virgil fishing and they were so confident they'd bring supper home; but they failed to catch anything so after much laughter we ended up at the local hotel and had a huge fish dinner instead. It was good to laugh and enjoy the company of old friends. _

_Virgil asked about you. He told me to tell you how glad he was that you had introduced him to May; he'd been lonely and began to think he was finished once he retired; then along you came, left him with May and he found happiness with her. I told him that I was unlikely to see you again but he insisted I should say thank you from both of them when I next saw you. I haven't had a chance to pass on his message until now, so there you are, now you know! You did good!_

_And what about Cho! No business like Cho-business! I hadn't heard from him for more than a year and there he was an FBI agent in Austin. I am glad Abbott had faith in him as a good agent because he was… we all were. It was just things didn't work out quite as we all hoped; or perhaps they did in the end._

_I'm glad that you are well and hope you enjoy hearing the news from Cannon River. It is good here and now I'm in my second year I'm used to the change of pace."_

She was about to sign when she thought to add

_I know you are stubborn, it was one of the least annoying traits of yours but enough is enough. I don't want to see your face on the news because you're coming to trial; you don't deserve that despite everything that happened. Accept Abbott's offer- it's a good one. You can put the past behind you and make a fresh start."_

"Like I have," she said to herself, "like I have."

"_Lisbon"_

She re-read the letter several times before finally folding the papers into the envelope and addressing it. There was nothing in the content that Abbott didn't already know or that it would hurt Jane for him to read about.


	3. Chapter 3

Letters in detention 3.

**Chapter 3**

Lisbon had still received no response to her letters although it was only about a month since she started writing. If Abbott was scanning and censoring the letters before they were delivered and any Jane wrote in return were also checked before being sent… well she'd write one more and see what happened before calling the FBI.

She reasoned that calling Abbott might make things worse for Jane but then; how much worse could it get. Twenty years to life in some penitentiary; or even a death sentence could be handed out. All Jane had to do was agree to work for Abbott for five years and then he would be free. Charges dropped and then in due time he could probably claim back his property. She had always wondered how much money he had because he never seemed to lack funds. She presumed that any or most of his belongings that had been confiscated would be returned thus enabling him to move on. He could sell that house with all its horrific memories and return to his safe haven, if he wanted to. He might even have enough to buy the place outright. She remembered him mentioning a comfortable hotel in his letters and images of Jane in five years' time, as the ever so charming, silver haired host of a luxury hotel, suddenly flitted through her mind. Yes, Jane would be eminently suited to that role.

But what if the worst happened? Surely Abbott would tell her if Jane was going to trial, then again … perhaps he wouldn't. She realised that she was watching the news each day, dreading hearing Jane's name given in connection with a trial. Any mention of his name and the Team could also be identified, making their new found lives the subject of gossip and chatter once more. She knew that was selfish but having reinvented themselves, she was sure that none of her team wanted to have to face the past again. They had all moved on.

The same idea kept going round and round in her head; Jane could be proud and mulish but all he had to do was agree to Abbott's terms and he would be a free man, well in a way, and five years was not all that long a time. How hard was that going to be to accept?

"I suppose impossible if you're Patrick Jane and you make your own rules."

She decided to start her letter with news of Cannon River and to once again convince him that she had moved on so that it was time for him to do the same.

_Cannon River_

_08/09/13_

_Dear Jane,_

_As promised in my last letter, I've put a couple of photos of my house and garden into this one. I particularly love my little front garden with its picket fence and flower borders. It reminds me of the garden in Chicago when I was little or rather what it looked like before the boys started using it for their playground. I remember my Mom working so hard to keep it looking pretty and then after she died the boys won; the grass became a mud patch and the flowers gave up trying to grow under the attacks of three energetic boys. _

_I almost forgot to say that the apples on my tree are looking really good and I'm going to have a go at making apple pie! I do cook more these days, only simple things mind you. I have the time to do it now, never did before._

_We've had some lovely warm weather this last week although amazingly, fall is only a few weeks away now and the hotels in the area are getting ready to receive the influx of visitors who come to walk the trails for the colours and wild life. I've been reading advice for Police Chiefs on the potential hazards and risks involved at this time of year for walkers. I even have a file on dealing with bears! I think I can handle it. It will be good to see people from outside the state even if it is only for a few weeks. I'm told the leaves change colours really quickly and I have to admit that I didn't pay much attention to them last year as I hadn't been here that long and was so busy getting used to the routines and my home organised, but looking back I do recall that I never knew there were so many shades of red and gold. The mountains are beautiful too, wrapped in mist in the morning with the cloud coming in during the evening. Yes, I'm looking forward to fall._

_I don't know whether Cho has been able to talk to you and tell you about Wayne and Grace. He might not know himself come to think of it. Well, the Rigsby family have come up to Cannon River several times to visit me. The first time they brought Ben with them; Sarah and Wayne have reached a clear agreement over how they can both care for Ben and it seems to work extremely well. Ben is quite grown up now, wears spectacles that make him look very … clever, and he is tall for his age; hardly surprising considering his father. They also have a daughter, Maddie; I'll let you guess who she is named after! Maddie is just six months old, quite adorable, with hair the colour of Grace's and huge blue eyes, like her dad. She often has a surprised expression on her face which reminds me of Rigsby and apparently she has a good appetite. I wonder who she takes after. The surprised expression then breaks into a smile and when she laughs; it's such a wonderful sound; so innocent. She's going to be a beauty when she's older; a real heartbreaker. I'll ask Grace to send you a photograph of her if you'd like that._

_I was honoured to be asked to be Maddie's Godmother and went to California for the Christening. It felt like going home for a while and I thought I'd drive to Sacramento past the old CBI, but changed my mind and came straight back here… to my home in Cannon River. It is good here you know. Wayne and Grace are coming over next week so I can tell them I saw you … and of course Cho._

_When the CBI was closed down; it was pretty damn awful for a long time but when the investigations were ended we were compensated for our troubles. We also received a letter thanking us for all our service to the SCU, but that was it. Wayne and Grace decided to leave LE and set up their own company which they run from home so at least one of them is always there for Ben and Maddie. They undertake computer surveillance and have a growing list of clients, including some from LE. It was difficult at first but now they are beginning to turn a small profit each month so it seems they are set for the future. Cho must be settled in Austin now, perhaps he's been able to see you and give you some books. I often thought you two could start up a book club when we were in Sacramento if we hadn't been so busy chasing and catching criminals._

_I expect Abbott is reading these letters before you receive them so I hope he enjoys the experience. Once again I hope you are well, even if you are still in detention. When you've agreed to Abbott's contract and you've worked with him for a while, perhaps he'll let you come and visit, if you would like that. I think you'd enjoy the open space and fresh air. I've made a good life here, Jane._

_From_

_Teresa"_


	4. Chapter 4

A huge thank you to all those who have taken the time to review this fic. I'm glad you are enjoying reading my ideas about Lisbon's thoughts on life in Cannon River as she continues to think positively and make the best of her enforced new start.

I have rewritten and edited parts of this chapter so many times, I'm just going to go with it and move on to editing the next one.

Sadly I do not own The Mentalist, just the dvds.

_08/20/13_

_Dear Jane,_

_I meant to write a few days ago but I took a short vacation. Yes I actually took some of my leave to go into the mountains and "experience the great outdoors" as the advertising brochures suggest. You know what a city girl like me thinks of open spaces but… I'm surprised to admit that it was wonderful, very peaceful and gave me time to think. I found a small family run hotel near the park and joined a small group following a couple of the trails they hand out to tourists, with experienced guides of course. You can do them on your own but I was not that daring. I suppose you might say I was carrying out background research for the forthcoming "tourist season" and perhaps you would be right. The guide told us there were bears around but we didn't see any, I'm glad to say. I've read the file but seeing one in its own territory that's another story. _

_The scenery was amazing and one afternoon the hotel owner suggested that I should drive a little way into the park towards the nearest lake, where there is a vantage point to watch the sunset. He said that as I was a first time visitor to the area I should go and watch a sunset. If I hadn't seen one here I was really missing out._

_It took me a while to drive there as the roads were well signposted but of course unlit and far from straight. I got to the viewing spot, with its shelter and bench seat, looking out over a lake just as the blue sky began to fade to grey and then the most vibrant colours started to appear. The sky really did seem to be on fire; the colours fighting each other to see who would win; vivid golds, reds, pinks all jumbled up together, constantly changing with dark clouds moving amongst the colours and then absorbing them. The reflection on the water was truly amazing …and wonderful!_

_You know, while I watched I couldn't help but remember that night on Malibu Bluff. I know why you stopped there and in your letters you wrote that you were sorry for leaving me there… but I understand why you did. I really do. I found myself thinking the other night, that if that sunset I was watching was the last one I ever saw, then that would be alright because I had seen such beauty and perhaps I would never see its like again. Is that how you felt that night over two years ago?_

_Sorry Jane, you don't need to answer that I think I know what you would say? In fact… when I went back to my car I did check that I still had my phone, before driving back to the hotel, but of course I did. There was no one with me to pick my pocket!"_

Teresa paused in her writing. She remembered watching till all the colours had gone, the sky turned dark, the moon rose and the stars began to appear. Reaching her car she had indeed checked for her phone and feeling it still in her pocket got in with a small laugh, took her keys out and then stopped with her hand on the key in the ignition.

"You have no idea how much you mean to me," she heard in her head, and moments later she was shaking and sobbing uncontrollably, still with her hand on the car key.

When she finally stopped she realised it was pitch black and driving back to the hotel was perhaps not the most sensible idea. She had a bag in the back of her car; it was advertised and handed out by the hotel as a walkers' survival kit consisting of water, chocolate, cereal bars, blankets, general first aid, flares for an absolute emergency and a torch. Apart from that Teresa also had a couple of apples that she had brought with her and of course her trusty Glock. In the trunk of her car was a rifle and as she remembered the information file on her desk about bears, she decided to retrieve that and keep it by her. Phoning the hotel she told them where she was and that she was safe, but had decided to stay out and watch the sunrise. She would return to the hotel in the morning.

Wrapping herself up in the blanket and enjoying the chocolate followed by an apple and half the water, she dropped the seat back and curled up to wait for the morning light, Glock and rifle ready to hand. "Poster girl for the NRA," Jane had once joked with her; she wondered what he'd think if he could see her now, alone in the middle of nowhere, wrapped up in a blanket with her weapons by her side and fully prepared for any curious bears that might be around.

Hours later she was surprised to realise that she had indeed slept, and woke up just as the first fingers of light crossed the sky. The sky was pale and grey until a thin ribbon of soft gold started to creep up behind the black outlines of the pine trees to the east. This gold gradually became pink and then red before a flare of the yellow sun began to appear in the gaps between trees. It was the dawn of a new day, a new chance at a new life.

Climbing out of the car still with the blanket wrapped around her she stretched her legs; her slight figure made her resemble a small child carrying their security blanket around with them. A few minutes watching the golden sun climbing above the trees she then finished the water, ate the cereal bar and the second apple. Teresa took a deep breath, turned her face to the warmth of the sun and felt calm, calm enough to drive back to the hotel.

"The Night Manager asked me to thank you for calling us last night. Are you alright, Ma'am?" the morning Receptionist asked her as she collected her key.

"Oh, yes, fine, thank you. You were right, that sunset was the most beautiful sight I think I have ever seen. It made me feel very emotional," she admitted. "I couldn't bear to come back without watching the sunrise too. Thank you for telling me about it. It's no wonder the tourists visit here each year."

"No indeed, Ma'am. Do you want me to bring some breakfast up to your room?"

"No thank you, I'll be fine. That survival pack is well stocked. On second thoughts, I'd love some strong coffee, then I'll just have a short rest and relax for the rest of the day."

"I'll see to that. Sleep well, Ma'am."

"I will and thank you once again."

Back in her own home and before returning to work the next day, Teresa finished her letter.

"_So, Jane I have been a tourist in my own back yard. _

_Wayne and Grace were going to visit me in Cannon River, but unfortunately Maddie had a bit of a temperature and so they postponed their trip. It was a shame but we can meet up again in a couple of weeks after they've come back from visiting Grace's family._

_I did make an apple pie and instead of having to share it with my guests I ate it myself. Well, not all at once. It was really quite good and with all the apples on the tree I think I'm going to have to do some more cooking. Either that or Milly can have a few bags of them again. The only problem is that everyone's apple trees are laden, and the locals are much better than I at creating recipes to use them up. The Police Office often has various offerings, especially from Officer Phelps' wife who is an excellent cook._

_Officer Phelps; Joe, is my deputy, a local man, married to a local woman; Stacey. Thinking about it; everyone here apart from me seems to have been born and brought up in Cannon River. They say everything they need is here so why move away. When I first came here, I was worried that they would be suspicious of me as an outsider, but everyone was very welcoming and I got invited round for meals by different families almost every week. Last Thanksgiving I got three invitations and so as not to cause any offence, I refused them all. This was not accepted and my hosts got together and arranged the meal in the local hotel, each of them bringing a course. I didn't want or need to eat for days after. I think this year I might go back to Chicago and see Tommy and Annabeth. It will be good to spend some time with them and I won't have to offend anyone here by accepting one invitation and refusing others. We'll see._

_After all the invitations I felt rather embarrassed that my cooking attempts were not in the same league as the locals but when I invited Joe and Stacey round, she told me not to worry about the main course and arrived with a huge steak casserole, large enough to feed the whole town in reality._

_I had made a green salad and remembered how to mix the dressing my Mom used to make. I had also gone to the store out of town and bought a lemon tart that we had with ice cream. I suspect they knew it was not home-made but were too polite to say anything._

_At the end of the meal Stacey told me to keep the extra casserole and freeze it, so I have enjoyed several more meals of it._

_I hope the food you are getting is to your liking and you are eating well. Before you were taken away from our last meeting I remember you saying that you didn't mind the detention suite as long as you could make a cup of tea. Some of your teas had exotic and strange sounding names, perhaps you have some of them with you._

_While I was in the mountains, with all that peace and quiet I did think that perhaps you didn't want me to write to you so… and as I hadn't heard anything from you…if that is how you feel, just let me know through Abbott. If I don't hear I will continue telling you about my new home town and how good life here is._

_I do hope you are thinking carefully about the offer from Abbott then you can start rebuilding your life. I watched the sunrise and it made me realise that each day we have the chance to start afresh, to make a new start and go on._

_Teresa"_

The letter posted, Teresa was at her desk a few days later, drinking her third cup of coffee, when Henry's anxious voice was heard on the other side of the open office door.

"I'll make sure it's delivered to her."

Even though he was perfectly capable as her assistant, Henry seemed to worry about anything that was new to him and his voice would rise nervously. What was it Jane always said about a raised pitch… oh yes…it meant the person was lying. Not in Henry's case... he didn't have a dishonest bone in his body… just lacked self-confidence.

"Chief Lisbon?"

"Come in, Henry. What's the problem?"

Henry poked his head around the door with that slightly haunted look. How did the Chief always know when he thought there was a problem? She hadn't even seen him; it was a little unnerving really.

"This envelope has just been delivered, Chief." Lisbon tipped her head to one side and opened her eyes wide, which Henry had learned, meant she wanted him to go on. "It's from the… F… B… I," he continued almost in a whisper.

"O.K., Henry."

"It's addressed to you and marked Private and Confidential in capital letters. I'll bring it in, should I?"

"Yeah, that will be good, Henry. Thank you."

Teresa remembered when Abbott had first visited her in Cannon River and Henry had uttered the initials of the agency in the same way. She hadn't quite decided whether he was fearful of it, fascinated by it or simply in awe of it.

Henry reappeared at her door with the envelope in question and holding it at arm's length placed it on her desk.

"Thank you, Henry, I'll take it from here. You know…" she stopped herself from saying that two years ago she might have worried about the contents of a letter marked Private and Confidential, wondering at the contents and whether they related to a serious crime. Henry didn't need to know that. That was the great thing about Cannon River, serious crime was… non-existent really, certainly compared to Lisbon's past experience. Living in Chicago and Sacramento, she had never thought there would be places where life was this… gentle a pace.

"You alright, Chief?"

"You know … could you get me another coffee, I'd really appreciate that."

Henry nodded; "My Mom sent in some Dutch Apple cake, can I bring you a slice? She made it last night and it's real tasty."

Lisbon smiled, a warm smile that Henry knew was a rare event, and nodded. The Chief was so serious most of the time, although his Mom said she had lovely eyes and how surprised she was that there wasn't a "Mr" Lisbon.

"I'll get it now," and with that Henry disappeared back to the outside office and the coffee machine.

On his return just a few moments later he was surprised by his Chief's expression. Henry did not have a great deal of experience with women and the Chief, although small in stature had a commanding, if not frightening presence at times, but he could see something was very wrong. The smile had gone, there were three vertical lines above her nose and her eyes were red-rimmed. For a moment he thought she might be about to cry and he didn't think he wanted to be in the office if that happened. She had opened the envelope from the FBI and lying on her desk beside it were three white envelopes that must have been inside.

"Thank you, Henry." Her voice was almost a whisper.

"Can I get you anything else, Chief," Henry asked as he put the plate of apple cake and coffee mug carefully on the desk, trying very hard not to stare at her.

"No. No thank you, I'll just get on with my paper work. Can you close the door for me please, I need to concentrate on the figures for the next budget meeting and I might need to make some calls."

Once Henry had gone, Teresa's gaze fell on the three white envelopes all clearly marked with the handwritten single word; "**UNDELIVERED**".

She continued to stare in shock at the three envelopes lying on her desk:

"My letters. They haven't even opened them."


End file.
